In the prior art, a coin hopper is known that can sort and dispense coins one by one which are stored in bulk in a storing bowl, and have different diameters. European Patent Application Publication No. 0957456 (FIG. 1 to FIG. 7, page 2 to page 4) discloses such a device with an upper surface of an upwardly inclined rotating disk on which a circular supporting rack that protrudes at the center of the rotating disk is arranged. Coin stoppers are arranged radially from the supporting rack side so as to freely advance to and retreat from the rotating disk. A coin receiving knife is arranged at a specified position. A coin is supported by the supporting rack, and is pushed by the coin stoppers and is received in the circumferential direction of the rotating disk by the receiving knife. After the coin concerned is received, the coin stoppers are pushed into the rotating disk by the receiving knife and the receiving knife is made to retreat. In European Patent Application Publication No. 0957456, the coin stoppers of for example eight plate-like bodies are arranged radially, and at regular intervals, and are elastically biased so as to protrude from the surface of the rotating disk, and after the coin stoppers transfer coins to the receiving knife, it is pushed into the rotating disk by the receiving knife, and made to retreat. Since this coin hopper can dispense coins held between the coin stoppers, and has an advantage that it can dispense coins of diameters in a specified range. The coin hopper in principle receives coins that customers throw in, arranged in a casing of a game machine or the like. Although it rarely occurs, there is a case where a customer throws a bar-like piece and the like together with coins into a coin slot. It may occur that this bar-like piece is pinched in the advance/retreat hole of the coin stoppers, and the coin stoppers are held in the retreat position and cannot move. In the case when the coin stoppers are held in the retreat position continuously, coins cannot be stopped by the coin stoppers, and accordingly, coins are dispensed with some missing, and in an extreme case, all the coin stoppers are held at the retreat position and cannot dispense the coin, which has been a problem in the prior art.